A Witch in Time
A Witch In Time is the 96th overall episode of Charmed. Episode guide Phoebe and her new boyfriend Miles go upstairs and are starting to get horizontal when Phoebe has a premonition of Miles being caught in a police shootout and shot dead. She and Piper barely reach the scene and Piper's car is blocked by a delivery truck. They run to the scene of the shootout and Piper freezes the scene. The suspect is caught and Miles is saved. Paige has a new "couch buddy" (as Piper calls him) named Max. On hugging Miles after saving his life, she has another premonition. Shortly afterwards, the warlock Bacarra tunnels in from the future. He blinks into Cole's apartment and presents him with Cole's wedding band. He tells Cole that Phoebe had saved a man who was destined to die, and that she would repeatedly save him and after six months she too would die. He claims to be Cole's future adviser as ruler of the underworld. Cole does not believe Bacarra, but shimmers to the manor and warns Piper. Leo, Miles and the sisters are having dinner when Bacarra blinks in. He throws an athame at Miles, but Phoebe dives over the table and the athame misses. Phoebe has another premonition, this one of Miles falling off a balcony. The present-day Bacarra is pursuing a witch. The Bacarra from the future cancels the witch's invisibility spell and renders her unconscious. The two Bacarras plot to steal the Book of Shadows by cloaking themselves in good. Cole tells Piper and Paige what Bacarra told him, that Phoebe must let Miles die to save her own life. Leo says the Elders won't confirm or deny that it is Miles' time. Piper and Paige tell Phoebe but she doesn't believe them. Future Bacarra blinks into the manor and throws an athame at Piper. She freezes it but Bacarra casts his cancelling spell. Piper is wounded. Present Bacarra blinks in, teleports the athame to him, and with Pipers blood is able to cloak himself and steal the Book of Shadows. Meanwhile, Miles falls off the balcony and Phoebe saves him again. Miles tells Phoebe to stay away, that he seems to be jinxed. Phoebe hugs him again and has yet another premonition: this one of Cole enterint Miles's bedroom as he and Phoebe are asleep. Phoebe confronts Cole in the living room while Miles is sleeping, and Cole assures her that he'll take care of Miles and that he's after Bacarra. Juste then, Paige calls Phoebe and tells her what happened. "If I kill him," says Cole, "you'll never trust me." Phoebe decides to trust Cole and go with her sisters. The two Bacarras blink in while the sisters are preparing a potion and say a spell to remove the sisters' powers. They kill Phoebe and Paige. Leo orbs Piper away in time. Future Bacarra tells present Bacarra to demand his rightful place in the underworld. Leo and Piper look for the time ripple that future Bacarra used. Piper finds it, but future Bacarra attacks. Leo tackles him and Piper goes back in time, to the time and place where Phoebe first saved Miles. Future Piper tells present Piper that Phoebe must let Miles die. Present Piper points Phoebe in the wrong direction so they will be too late to save Miles, who is consequently killed in the shootout. Episode Stills 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 96x05.jpg Attempts on Miles' Life and His Death Image:Poebemiles1.jpg|Phoebe saves Miles from being shot a first time in alley Image:PhoebeMiles2.jpg|Phoebe saves Miles from Bacarra's attack at Dinner Image:Poebemiles3.jpg|Phoebe saves Miles a 3rd Time; from falling from balcony Image:Witchintime.jpg|A Witch In Time Image:Pipertwo.jpg|Future Piper tells her past self that Miles has to die Image:Milesdies.jpg|Miles is shot dead Image:Phoebemiles4.jpg|Phoebe's too late, Miles dies Power Usage *1 Bacarra does something to the chandelier (perhaps still using Piper's power). *2 Bacarra throws a fireball at Piper without saying a spell. Book of Shadows # Guardians page is right before the Handfasting page. # The Handfasting page is two pages before the page on Vinceres. Spells # Bacarra recites, "Consilio" and the bush moves in front of the time portal. # Bacarra recites, "Murus adigo" to deflect Piper's blasting power. # Bacarra recites, "Aspectus invisus" to reveal the invisible Witch. # Bacarra recites, "Sopio" to put the Witch to sleep. # Bacarra recites, "Glacies imber" to unfreeze the athame. # Present Bacarra recites, "Teleportato" to teleport the athame. # Phoebe creates a spell to Obscure Fog. # The two Bacarras cast the spell to Disempower a Witch. # Phoebe casts the Spell to Turn Someone Into Stone. (failed) # The two Bacarras recite, "Incendiares globus" to create a fireball. # Bacarra recites, "Debilito" (unknown effects, probably weakening). To Disempower a Witch ::Need a fresh human heart. :Before the passing of this hour, :Take away all of their powers. ::~Result: The Charmed Ones lost their powers. To Turn Someone Into Stone :We call upon Medusa's bones, :Turn their flesh into stone. Potions # Present Bacarra drinks the future potion to Cloak Oneself in Goodness. To Cloak Onself in Goodness :Yellowish green potion :requiring the blood of a good witch. :Once the blood is added, :the potion will smoke and will be ready to drink. Innocents 'Lost' Miles: recently divorced, Phoebe's love interest, computer programmer, wears cologne, dating Phoebe for three weeks. In Bacarra's future Phoebe continually saves Miles for six months and is finally killed in the process. Assumed to be wealthy (bought Phoebe thirteen dozens of roses and wanted to buy her beach front property). has a cabin in lake tahoe. Saved by Phoebe 3 times. Lives in apartment 404. Witches Female witch with the power of invisibility. Her heart was ripped out by Bacarra. Evil Beings Bacarra Other Characters Max: Paige's potential love interest who is wickedly smart, perversely funny and has just enough of a weird style to be perfect for Paige. Music Goo Goo Dolls "Sympathy" Death Count * The Future Bacarra kills Paige with a fireball in the Attic. (2nd time Paige dies) * The Present Bacarra kills Phoebe with a fireball in the Attic. (3rd time Phoebe dies) Notes * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "A Stitch in Time Saves Nine" referring to the numerous times Miles is saved as opposed to just dying in the first place. * The WB nickname title for this episode is "Firestarters" ( the trailer mentions '''passions flame' which is presumably why the episode is nicknamed "Firestarters" ). The Trailer doesn't mention Baccara. * Strangely, the trailer also contained a premonition about the The Source, though he doesn't appear in the actual episode. * This is the ninth episode to have the word ''witch in the title. * Phoebe has four premonitions in this episode. This is the highest number of premonitions she has had in any one episode. * Leo states that Phoebe's ability to have visions of non-supernatural events is a recent advancement of her power. However she has had such premonitions previously in 'I've Got You Under My Skin', 'Feats of Clay' and 'The Power of Two'. But Phoebe does seem to develop a psychic link with a person for the first time as she gets a premonition nearly everytime she touches Miles, which is a new aspect of her power. Glitches *In the final scene, as Phoebe leans over Miles's dead body, crying sounds are heard. However, it is clearly seen that Phoebe isn't crying (she's not shaking, her mouth isn't moving). Piper's eyes are teary, but she's not sobbing loudly or shaking either. *In the scene where Piper speaks with her past self, past Piper's hair alternated from curly to straight as the scene changes. *When Piper and Phoebe are running to save Miles at the end Phoebe has on brown Ugg boots but when she gets to Miles she is wearing dressier brown or black boots. International Titles *French: Le Mauditthumb|300px|right|A Witch in Time WB Trailer *Czech: Co se má stát, stane se (What's meant to happen, will happen) *Spanish (Spain): Una bruja a tiempo *Spanish (Latin America): Una bruja en el tiempo *Serbian: Vestica u vremenu Category:Episodes Category:Season 5